Money, Money, Money
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Stevie is offered something that will change the course of her life, and those around her. She also discovers a secret so dark and disturbing hehehe that she's forced to come to the terms with her own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I absolutely HATE Harry… and I've made my feelings clear on the subject of Fiona, so here we have a couple that I hate. Let the games begin… =))**

**This FF is taken in S6 before Tess leaves. Harry and Sandra aren't together. Fiona and Alex aren't yet married.**

"No one is going to know," Fiona said, snaking her arms around Harry's neck. She pressed her lips to his in a leisurely way, forcing her entire body to mould with his. "No one is any the wiser."

"You're devious," Harry smiled.

"That's why you like me."

"I knew you were a special one," he nodded.

Fiona heard the heard open and quickly disconnected herself from him. She stepped back in time to see Alex come through the door, at Killarny.

"Hey, Fi," he said. "I forgot to tell you I'm helping the girls at Drover's later this afternoon."

"Stevie, you mean," she said bitterly.

"Don't start, Fi," he warned. "This is the country. We help our neighbours. It's just the way it is. Don't make a big deal about it. I don't know when I'll be home, so don't wait up."

"You're such a stubborn man, Alex," Harry groaned, the disapproval etched in lines across his face. "Just accept that Stevie doesn't belong in this district. She doesn't know how the run a farm. It's why she's always asking for help."

"Oh, you know it's not like that," Alex said defensively. He didn't like it when his father put down Stevie, or when anyone else did it, for that matter. She was a good person, and she was his mate.

"I know that my son has things to do here on Killarny and he's running off to help some stupid-"

"Harry, shut up!" Alex barked. He turned around and headed out the way he'd come, slamming the door behind him.

Fiona was pouting.

"I really don't like Stevie," she groaned. Harry slipped an arm around her waist and drew her forward.

"Maybe we should do something about that," he replied, with a knowing smile. "Run her out of town. Present her with an opportunity that she couldn't possibly refuse."

"What, like a bribe?"

"Exactly."

"I'm listening…" Fiona grinned.

"Everything she does is for that daughter of hers, so let's see if we can't offer her something to stabilize her future."

"I don't think Stevie is the type to take a bribe like that. She doesn't strike me as money hungry."

"Everyone has a price," he stated. "We just have to find hers."

***S&A***

Stevie was shovelling manure from one of the paddocks, when Harry's red car pulled into the driveway. She looked up, watching him approach, a serious demeanour spread across his face. He meant business, it was evident in the way he held himself. This made Stevie nervous.

"I want a word with you," he stated.

Stevie felt herself tense. A word with Harry was never a good thing. "I'm busy," she replied curtly. It was no secret that the two of them disliked each other with the fire of a thousand suns.

"I'll only take a minute of your time," he promised. "It will be worthwhile."

She stood up straight. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I've got an offer for you."

"So talk to Tess."

"No, this one is private. It's not for Drover's Run. It's for you."

Stevie scoffed. "No, thanks."

"You haven't even heard what I have to say."

"My answer's still no." Nothing good could ever be offered by Harry Ryan without an underlining reason. It was like selling her soul to the devil himself.

"I think you'll really benefit from this," he pressed on. "And I'm sure you want something stable for your daughter. Something to set her up for life."

Despite her want to the contrary, Stevie was intrigued. Where Rose was concerned, she was always interested. "So…" she shrugged, trying to hide her curiosity. "What is it?"

Harry smiled. "I want to offer you half a million dollars. It will be more than enough to set up a home or a business to your liking, and if you need a little more I'll be happy to oblige. You could put your daughter through university. It's a good offer."

Yeah, it was. But what was the price she'd pay for it?

"Yeah, right," she said. "What's the catch?"

Harry hesitated.

"Stay away from Alex, right?" she guessed. Harry was predictable, not to mention the meanest man in the district, this side of Gungellan, maybe even the world. The man didn't have a nice bone in his body. He could jump off a jetty for all she cared. As far as she was concerned, the world and everybody in it, were all better off without him.

"I was thinking a more permanent move," he said clearly. "Away from the district."

"You want me to leave Drover's?"

"Alex is with Fiona now. There isn't anything you can about that. You've lost him. He has to concentrate on his relationship with her. There won't be much time for you two to play around, doing whatever it is you do. Alex doesn't want you. He made that clear. I don't know how else he can say it. You don't belong here anymore. You're not good at working on a farm. You only cause trouble."

All of the insecurities she had about herself, began to rise from her stomach.

"You're a burden to everyone," he said bluntly. "They're just too nice to say anything."

"And you're not?" she challenged, feeling her defences rise.

"You know how I feel," he said. "I don't need to spell it out for you, do I?"

Stevie shook her head, annoyed at herself for even letting him get this far. "I'm not going anywhere," she stated. Taking anything from Harry Ryan was not an option she wanted to look into.

"You might want to reconsider."

"I'm staying."

"Don't be stupid," he warned. "It's a good deal. You and Rose could have-"

"Don't talk about my daughter," she snapped, shooting him daggers. "You can shove your deal."

"If you care about Alex," he reasoned, using her emotions as a pleading bargain. "You'll let him be happy. He's better off without you, and I think you know that. Take the deal. It's only good for the end of the week, then it's off the table. Five hundred thousand dollars. In cash. Think about it," he urged.

He went back to his car and a moment later, he drove away, leaving Stevie to think about his offer.

**Please be kind and a leave me a review… I'll have to bargain. You want another chapter? Will Stevie take the deal? Feel free to leave your opinion in a review. =))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one goes out to KEPC… thanks for the encouragement. =))**

"What did she say?" Fiona asked, the minute Harry walked through the door. Alex was out fixing fences, and the boys were doing whatever it was that they'd been assigned to.

"I think she'll take it. She just needs a day or two, and she'll come to the same conclusion. She doesn't belong here," he stated.

"I hope you're right."

"Have I ever been wrong?" he answered smugly.

"No, I don't suppose you have," she smiled.

*****S&A*****

Stevie had stewed on the offer from Harry for two days, she was tired of thinking about it. Drover's Run was her home. She'd made friends. She had a family. What was money if she couldn't share it with those she loved. Besides, a part share in Drover's Run was a good thing. It would still mean a future for Rose, a home to come back to, when they sorted out their relationship. Stevie had to believe that. It was all she had.

What would Alex think? She wondered. If she told him about Harry's offer, would he tell her to take it or would that drive an even bigger wedge between father and son, if he disagreed with Harry? Despite their arguments, Stevie knew that Alex cared about Harry. There was a mutual understanding between them. It didn't matter how Stevie saw the man, it mattered to her how Alex did.

Besides, things had changed between them since Fiona came along. It wasn't the same as it used to be.

She was working on the boundary fence on the west side paddock, when Alex came roaring over the hill on his motorbike. It had been a while since she'd been for a ride with him, over a year in fact. She missed the way the wind blew her hair across her face, the way her arms encircled his waist and the smell of his cologne filled her senses.

He pulled up by the fence, breaking her train of thought.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Nuh, I'm right."

"It's what I'm here for," he insisted.

"I'm doing fine. You can go start on the shearing with the girls if you want to be helpful," she said. Alex didn't need to be with her. She could handle the fence on her own.

"What if I want to stay here with you," he said quietly.

Stevie looked up, her gaze meeting his. "What do you… Alex, I-" How did she even respond to a comment like that? It made her start questioning whether or not Alex knew about her feelings. She was positive that Tess hadn't told him. She would never do that. No one else knew, did they?

"Come on, Steves," he urged. "We don't hang out like we used to. Let me help."

"Fine," she shrugged, handing him some fencing wire. It couldn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands.

"So, what's new with you?" he asked. "Found any other AG pilots?"

Stevie scoffed. "That's not funny."

"Sure it is," he teased. "You're taste in men was never that great."

Stevie smiled, thinking of Alex. "You're not wrong there," she said.

"So, no one new on the horizon yet?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just asking," he shrugged.

"Sure," she said. "Fishing for gossip."

The two of them finished the fence in silence.

"Thanks," she said.

"No worries," he nodded. "You want to take a ride back to Drovers?" he offered. "I'll bring you back here later to get the car."

Stevie hesitated.

"Come on, you haven't been on here for ages."

"What would Fiona think?"

"It's a ride, Stevie. She's a big girl, she can handle it."

"You sure about that?"

"Do you wanna ride, or not?" he asked, avoiding the question.

Stevie sighed and Alex helped her over the fence, before they hopped on the bike. Stevie wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. God, it was like torture. The smell of his cologne was overpowering, and she felt every part of her body tingle to life. He brought to the bike to life, roaring over the hill from where he'd come from, and headed towards the homestead of Drover's Run, where the shearing was taking place.

When the two of them pulled up, all eyes were on them.

"You guys been playing around?" Dave smiled.

Stevie blushed.

"Just a ride," Alex answered casually. "I helped with the boundary fence. Did we miss much?"

"You can take over here if you want," Jodie offered, eager to take a break.

"Right O," Alex and Stevie said in unison.

Both of them reached for the shearing tool first, and a look passed between them.

"You go ahead," Stevie offered, handing them over.

"Afraid I'll show you up, huh?" he teased. "Let's see how many sheep you can do in half an hour."

"Winner buys a carton?" Stevie smiled, eager to play along. There was always some kind of competition around shearing time.

"Deal!" he grinned, shaking hands with her. "Your hands are awfully clammy," he observed. "Nervous already?"

Stevie tried to hide the blush that crept into her cheeks. "Dream on. Ready?"

"Tess," Alex addressed. "You'll be the judge?"

"Sure," she smiled, giving Stevie an encouraging smile. "Just so you know, I'll be backing Stevie."

"Nice," he said, pretending to be offended.

"Ready," Tess urged. "Set…"

Stevie took the shearing tool from Kate and took her place.

"GO!"

The games began.

**A/N: Who will win? Wanna take a guess?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one goes out to KEPC again, because she seems to be the only one who wants more of my MD FF's. Thanks for the encouragement. Hope you like this chapter, and to those others who are reading! THANK YOU! **

Fiona told Harry she was going over to Drover's to check up on Alex. He kissed her good bye and let her go. They had to keep up appearances, if nothing else. And despite their affair, Fiona still had a claim on Alex, in her opinion. He was still going to marry her and she would inherit half of his share in Killarny. She was determined to make her own way in their world, without the help of her parents, and if she did, she could finally gain their respect.

She'd always been the black sheep of the family.

Fiona used her snake-like manner to spy on him from around the corner.

"Yes!" Alex said, with an enthusiastic fist in the air in triumph.

Stevie was pouting.

Fiona frowned in voluntarily, not knowing what all this was about.

"It looks like you'll be buying the carton," Alex said, directing his comment at Stevie.

She shrugged. "A deal's a deal."

_What deal?_ Fiona thought.

Fiona's eyes blazed anger as she watched Alex crossed the shearing shed floor to where Stevie stood and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Don't worry mate, there's plenty of other chances to beat me," he grinned.

Stevie smiled and shook her head, leaning in to him the way that a girlfriend would. Fiona was seething. If they could see her, and looks could kill, Stevie would be dead. But Fiona didn't want Alex to see her, or anyone else for that matter. So she turned on her heel and hurried out of there.

Stevie was going to get was coming to her.

***S&A***

"Want one?" Alex offered smugly as he slipped onto the empty stool beside Stevie, at the Gungellan Pub. It sure felt good to be doing things like this with Stevie. It was just like old times, and he sure had missed those. Fiona was too stitched up, she didn't know how to relax the way that Stevie did. Let loose and have fun.

Stevie was rebellious. She was unpredictable. Alex never knew what she was going to do next. And that was the fun of it.

Stevie snatched the beer from his hand and shook her head. "You were lucky this time," she laughed. "I was distracted."

"Oh, win gracefully. And don't snatch my beer. I asked if you wanted one. I didn't say you could steal mine."

Stevie only smiled.

"Okay, I'll bite," he said. "What distracted you?"

Stevie blushed. "Never mind," she mumbled.

"See, sore loser."

"Okay, you're right. I was a sore loser. You did great." She rose her beer bottle to his. "To you. You won fairly."

"Here, here," he said, clinging the bottles together.

They chatted animatedly about mundane things, careful not to touch on the subjects that made them argumentative. Like Fiona. Stevie suggested a game of pool, for old time's sake and Alex rose to the challenge. Alex won by defect, when Stevie had sank the white ball with the eight ball. Finally, Alex announced that he had to go. Fiona would be cracking it, if he didn't get home.

"I might hang around and have another one," Stevie said. She didn't feel like going home to bed, and she was already out. "Besides, who knows what kind of night I'll have if I hang around long enough, I just might meet another AG pilot," she joked.

Alex laughed. "Be careful," he warned. "Night."

"Goodnight," she smiled.

She watched him walk out, watching the door for a long time after he was gone. Oh, how she wanted him. Thinking of Fiona, she turned back to the bartender to order another drink. She noticed that Alex had left his wallet on the bar.

Instead of ordering another drink, she climbed off the stool and went outside, maybe he'd stopped to chat with one of the locals. No such luck! His Ute was gone. She hesitated, deciding whether to go back inside and order a drink, or to take the road to Killarny and see if she could chase down Alex before he reached home.

She decided to chase after Alex.

***S&A***

Stevie followed the road all the way to Killarny, hoping to catch a glimpse of his black Ute, but soon enough she was pulling into the driveway. His Ute wasn't anywhere in sight, which surprised her. He should have been home by now. Stevie stepped out of her car and looked around. She could hear the faint sound of voices coming from one of the sheds and walked over there.

Stevie poked her head in the door. "OY! Alex, you forgot your-"

The sight she saw was something she would never forget. Wrapped in each other's arms was Fiona and Harry, locking lips like newlyweds who couldn't get enough of each other. Stevie's mouth dropped open, and she stood stunned as the two of them broke apart.

"Stevie, I-…" Fiona blushed.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded.

Stevie shook her head. What was Alex going to say when she told him what she'd seen, would he even believe her? She wasn't sure she would believe it if she hadn't seen it for herself. "I was bringing Alex's wallet back. He left it at the pub," she said.

Harry reached out to take it, but Stevie pulled her hand back.

"I can give it to him," he stated.

"I don't think so," she scoffed.

"Listen, you won't say anything to him about this, if you know what's good for you."

"You can't threaten me, Harry. You have no claim over me. I'm not one of your employee's," she shot back angrily. This was going to kill Alex when he found out. Harry would have betrayed him in the worst possible way, not to mention the woman he was going to marry.

"I think we should talk about this," Fiona said reasonably.

"Oh, piss off," she snapped. Stevie turned and walked away.

Harry came after her, grabbing hold of her arm and forcing her to the stop, next to her Ute. "That money I offered," he reminded her. "Maybe w can come to some arrangement."

Stevie scowled. "I don't think so. Tell Alex what you did, or I will."

"I don't think so," he refused.

"That's his fiancée you were making out with," she barked. "You make me sick!"

"You better think about this before you make any rash decisions. Alex is going to hate you if you tell him. You'll be the one who ruined his life… he'll leave, and you won't see him again. Think about that," he suggested. He let go of her hand and she climbed into the car and drove away, seething, at the position that Harry had put her in, yet again.

**Feel free to leave a review… don't forget to express your opinion. All opinions are welcomed. =))**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one goes out to Liv it up 124. Thanks for the kind review. Another chapter. =)) Here goes nothing…**

Stevie had a headache.

What was she supposed to tell Alex, if anything?

_Hi, Alex. Sorry to be the one to tell you, but your fiancée is having an affair with your father. Want a beer?_

Yeah, she was sure that would go down well.

She was shaking her head, all the way back to Drover's Run. She glazed over at the passenger's seat, where she had placed Alex's wallet, and suddenly wished that she had left it with Harry. Now he would come looking for her to get it back, and she wasn't sure she could face him. There was no way she was going to take the money that Harry offered. It wasn't even an option. Not even all the money in the world could make her give up her friendship with Alex. Only he could that.

The problem was that she was worried he would hate her, if she was the one to tell her what she had seen in that shed. God, why hadn't she just stayed at the pub and had another beer. She would never have known what Fiona and Harry were doing, and she wouldn't have to worry about losing her best friend. If he found out that she knew, and hadn't told her, he would be furious. On the other hand, being the messenger could very well get her shot.

She was stuffed either way. It wasn't a nice situation to be faced with.

Back at Drover's Run she pulled into the driveway, and spotted Alex's Ute.

_What was he doing here?! _

She cautiously climbed out of her WB, expecting him to jump out of the bushes and scare her.

As she walked through the laundry to the kitchen, he was coming out.

"Hey, Steves," he greeted, brushing her shoulder with his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

Alex frowned. "I left my wallet at the pub. I figured you'd picked it up for me."

Stevie blushed and pulled his wallet from her back pocket. "Here," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're being weird," he stated.

Stevie scoffed. "No, I'm not."

"Right!"

"Go home, Alex. I'm tired."

Alex shrugged. "Right O. See you in the morning."

"Why?" she didn't want to see him in the morning. She wanted to forget the whole thing. Maybe if she went straight to bed, when she woke tomorrow she could convince herself that it was nothing more than her imagination run wild.

"I'm helping you break-in the new horse," he stated.

"Oh, right." She'd completely forgotten.

"So, tomorrow?"

She would have liked to postpone it. Tell him something had come up and that she could do it on her own. But the truth was she needed him, and Drover's Run needed to make it work, too.

She nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

"See ya," he smiled, waving the wallet in front of her face. "Thanks for this."

"No worries."

Alex took his leave, and Stevie headed for the stairs.

***S&A***

The next morning, Stevie knew that she had to tell him. She would have rather lose him telling him the truth, than letting him find out later on that she had known all that time – however long that might be.

It was getting up the nerve to say the words, that was the problem.

"Alex…" she said cautiously.

They had taken a break from breaking in the horse and were quietly sitting on the edge of the fence, watching the mare run circles in the ring.

"Yeah?" he looked over to meet her eyes.

"If you knew something that you didn't want to know, but it could cause me pain if you told me, would you tell me."

"Is it my business?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she shrugged. Was it?

"Then no. Shoot the messenger and all that," he said. "Besides, I'd come out lookin' like the bad guy and you would hate me. I did that with Kane, remember? You didn't talk to me for weeks."

"What if you busted Kane cheating on me," she reasoned. "Would you tell me then?"

"Nuh. I don't know… Nuh, probably not. Not cause I didn't want to, but- what's this about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked away. "Nothing. Forget it."

"Right. Shall we get back to work?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. But she was still distracted by what she knew. "What if I wanted to protect and by telling you, it didn't make you a fool because you thought everything was going alright?"

He stopped and looked at her. "What are you talking about, mate. Do you want to tell me something?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she admitted. "I don't. I- it's the last thing I ever want."

"Stevie… whatever it is, I won't hate you."

"Promise?" she pleaded.

"What's up, mate?"

"I just went to Killarny to give you back your wallet and I- I saw…" God, this was harder than she thought.

"What?"

"Harry and Fiona."

"So?"

"They were… kissing."

"What?" he cried. "Don't be stupid. Stevie, come on…"

She looked him in the eye and shook her head. It was written there so clearly. It was the truth, and she wasn't lying. Not about something so important. She watched the look of confusion sweep across his face and then the anger that followed. He stared at her. "If you're lying about this…"

"I saw it. I swear. I'm so sorry, Alex. I'm so-"

Alex jumped off the fence and rushed for his Ute.

"Alex!" she called out.

He didn't stop for her.

Should she go after him? He pulled out the driveway, before she could figure out her next move.

**Reviews are pretty *bats eyelashes***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, lots of angst still… but a happy ending is in the near future. Promise.**

Stevie waited by the phone. She waited for the familiar sound of his Ute to pull into the driveway. She waited for him to come to her, as a friend, to get angry and talk it out. She waited. And waited. And waited.

She waited a full day before she picked up the phone and dialled Dave's place, at Willgul. He answered straight away. She figured given the circumstances, that he would take refuge in his old place, wanting to be as far away from Harry as humanly possible.

"Is Alex there?" she asked.

"No. Should he be?"

"I um… I- I don't know."

"You okay?"

"Um… no. Thanks, Dave."

"Yeah, sure."

Stevie hung up and bravely dialled his cell phone. She waited… it rang out.

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Where the hell was he?

***S&A***

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

The ache that Stevie experienced by the absence of Alex, far surpassed that of the five days he had spent in the City when he had met Fiona. Stevie lost weight. Her eyes had lost their spark. She worked on the farm, she ate what the girls forced her to eat, and she slept. She woke up the next morning, and performed the same routine. Her chest was always tight, and she had trouble breathing.

She and Harry had had more than one run in. He had taken the money off the table, obviously, and proceeded to make things as difficult for Drover's Run as he could, in effect, making things harder for Stevie. The woman was fighting to keep her head above water.

Harry and Fiona were still around, still carrying on the affair that had sent Alex away. Stevie gave them daggers every time she saw him in the pub or in town somewhere. Neither of them dared step onto Drover's Run, not for any reason.

"Hey, Stevie!" Jodi called out.

Stevie raised her head from the horse. She was brushing down Banjo.

"Guess who just walked in the kitchen?" her eyes were dancing.

Stevie's heart began to thud wildly in her chest. Alex. He was home!

"Alex…" she whispered.

Jodi nodded. "Alex," she confirmed.

Her stomach filled with butterflies, and she looked towards the house.

"How does he look?"

"Like Alex."

"I mean… is he… angry?"

Jodi thought about it. "He didn't look angry. He asked after you, Stevie. I'm sure he's fine."

She took a deep breath and put the brush down on the ground. She'd pick it up and finish brushing down Banjo later. There was more important things to do. Like see Alex, and find out where he had been for the last six months. She slowly made her way to the house, cautiously, her heart beating erratically.

_Did he look the same?_

As she stepped into the kitchen, she prepared herself, but she was in no way ready for what she saw. There was he was, leaning against the kitchen sink, waiting for her. He, too, had lost a lot of weight. He looked too thin. His face was pale. His eyes looked dull. He looked as bad as she did. Stevie took no comfort in that.

"Hi," she whispered.

He swept forward and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close.

They were alone in the kitchen.

"I've missed you," she said, the words came out without a filter system, but she didn't care. He pulled back and looked at down at her, his eyes locking on hers.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I took off and I didn't call you. I'm sorry."

"I was so worried," she told him, feeling her throat open. She could breathe again.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"What happened to you, Alex?"

"I… I don't know. I- I can't answer that. I don't know. I just kinda slipped off the radar, you know. I went to Melbourne. Bummed around there for a while. Saw Bryce. Moved on… I thought about you, though. I- I came to a revelation."

Her heart started thumping louder and faster than ever before.

She turned her eyes away, unable to look at him, afraid that he would be able to see right through her. But he reached out his finger and touched her chin, titling it upward so that he could look into her face. "I didn't see it before," he told her. "I didn't see you like I should have seen you. I was blind, wasn't I?"

"About what?" she asked, trying not to think that this was her happy ending, because she couldn't take another disappointment. Not again. Not after everything she had been through the last six months. She wasn't strong enough for that.

Alex shook his head and touched her face. "About you. I didn't see how important you were. I mean, I knew how- I just didn't… I didn't see it."

Stevie shook her head. "Let's not do this, okay. I can't… it's really good to have you back, Alex, but I got to get back to work," she turned and headed out of the kitchen before he had a chance to reply.

**REVIEW?! Yes… *claps hands excitedly* Oh, how lovely.**

**I am going to have a flashback from Alex about what he did when he confronted harry and Fi. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is coming to an end. This is the second to last chapter of this FF story. =)) I hope you enjoyed the journey.**

"How have things been around here?" Alex asked, watching her carefully, as she poured herself a glass of water from the tap. She turned around and looked at him. "That bad, huh?" he teased.

"It hasn't been easy," she admitted. "Harry-." She stopped mid-sentence, afraid to open old wounds.

"It's okay," he said. "What did the bastard do this time?"

"He offered me half a million before you left, if I left Drover's so that I was away from you. He doesn't want me in your life, Alex."

"It isn't his business," he snapped. "Harry has always been a bastard. That'll never change. Does his opinion matter that much to you?"

She shook her head. "Your opinion matters to me," she stated.

"Well, good. Because it's my choice who my mates are, and you're one of them. Right?"

She nodded. "Right."

"You weren't tempted to take the money?" he asked, surprised that Harry had gone to such great lengths.

Stevie looked at him.

"Right, of course not. You're too proud."

"It had nothing to do with being proud, Alex. There is no amount of money that can buy or un-buy the way that I- our friendship. Have you got that?" she barked.

He smiled. "Yeah, mate. I got it."

***S&A***

FLASHBACK

There was no possible way that Stevie was lying. Not about something like this. She didn't have a vindictive bone in her body. So, the only thing he could think was that she had somehow seen something that LOOKED like the two of them were together. Even Harry wasn't the type of man to steal one of his son's girlfriend's. Fiancée to be technical.

He was careful as he pulled the ute into the driveway, wanting to catch them out and see for himself what Stevie had seen. He parked the car away from the house, so that no one could hear the roar of the engine, and then he walked the rest of the way. He felt sneaky and dishonest, but he was determined to see it for himself. He had been lied to enough in his life, finding out that Harry wasn't his real father. He didn't need any more lies.

He could hear some noise coming from one of the sheds, and carefully snuck up. his boots made more noise than he would have liked, but only because he was conscious of it. He stepped through the doorway quickly, and what he saw, just about ripped his heart out.

There he watched his father and his fiancée going at it like rabbits. There was no possible way of seeing it for anything other than what it was. They were sleeping together. He watched in horror as Fiona ripped at the old man's clothes, eager to have him skin to skin with her.

Alex gagged, breaking the couple apart.

"Alex…" Fiona gasped.

He shook his head. He would never see her the same way. It was unforgivable what she had done. It wasn't only cheating, he could have probably seen past that if he had loved her enough, maybe. But this – an affair with his father – there was no possible way to move past it.

Harry pulled at his clothes and zipped up his jeans in record time.

Alex simply stood there, unable to look away, shocked by what he had witnessed.

Harry stepped forward. He didn't even look like he was sorry. "Alex, I think we should take a minute to-"

The anger in Alex's body consumed him, and he ran forward, smacking into Harry to hard that both of them stumbled backwards and landed on their asses. Alex was throwing punches left right and centre.

"Alex, stop it!" Fiona screamed, trying to pull him off.

Alex found a way to stop. He wasn't sure what it was, the idea that Stevie would have to visit him in a prison maybe, but whatever it was, the force was strong enough to stop him. He rose from the ground, and spat on Harry. "You worthless piece of shit. You and me are done, do you hear me?! I don't want nothin' to do with you."

"Alex, can we-"

Alex turned on Fiona. "You're in no position to ask anything of me. The wedding is off. I don't want to see your face either."

"Alex, wait, can we just talk about this."

He headed for the house, intending to pack his bag and get as far out of Gungellan as possible. There was no way he was staying in that house one more minute longer than he had to. he was packed in record time, taking only what was important to him. The rest could be shipped when he had somewhere to store it all.

Fiona was begging him the whole time, to listen, but he was too angry to hear her. Too angry to care. As far as he was concerned, Fiona was as dead to her as Claire was, the only difference was one was in Heaven and one was in Hell.

***S&A***

Alex was worse than mad. He was ropable. How could Harry offer Stevie that much money, believing that she would even consider it. Alex knew that it wasn't in her to take a bribe. She was usually the one handing them out. He knew that Harry had never like Stevie. It was no state secret, that she didn't like him either. It was just the way it was. But Alex was so sick and tired of Harry interfering in his life.

He hadn't stepped a foot onto this place since he'd headed for the city. It was tainted now. He didn't want the property. It meant nothing to him. If he decided to stay, if Stevie wouldn't go with him to the city or even to Argentina to be with Nick and Tess, then he'd consider moving onto Willgul or to Drovers, depending on how it panned out with Stevie.

He was still holding onto the hope that she would soon realize how much he loved her, and marry him. Hadn't they jokingly agreed to marry the other in ten years time? Maybe they could move it up by a couple of years. Life was too short to wait.

Harry was surprised to see him, when he walked through the house. He was sitting at the desk in the living room. "Alex, I didn't know you were back."

"I didn't want you to know," he shot back angrily. "What you did to Stevie, offering her what you did-"

"Stevie isn't good for you, she knows that," Harry stated.

"Oh, that rich coming from the man who slept with my fiancée. Stevie is more important to me than you ever were, do you hear me you gutless old man. I'm done listening to your excuses. I don't care what you did or why, all I came here to say was that I want you out of my life. For good. I don't want nothing to do with you, or this place."

"This is going to you and Nick. I work my whole life for that."

"Well, then you've wasted your life. Screw you, old man. And screw whatever plans you had for me. It's all yours… enjoy it. It's going to get mighty lonely on your own."

Fiona appeared in the room.

Alex laughed. Looking at her now, he felt nothing but pity. He couldn't figure out what had made her so special. Or maybe that was the truth, that she wasn't, and he had simply been trying to kill time.

"Maybe you won't be alone after all. The two of you deserve each other."

He turned then and got into his Ute, pulling out of the driveway and towards Drover's Run.

He had to see Stevie, they had much to talk about.

**Um… all I can say about the flashback scene and what Alex walked in on, was pretty bad in my head. It's kind of like a car accident, when you know it's bad, but you can't look away. Can you imagine Harry and Fi bumping uglies. EWWWWW!**

**Did I scar you for life?! I think I scarred myself. *hangs head in shame***

**As for the reference of Heaven and Hell. I don't actually believe in hell. As in the fiery torment that most religions teach, but you get my point. I hope. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have to say that part of this story was actually written by my friend, Sharell, who was as big of a fan as MD as I am. Okay, so maybe she didn't try to burn the house down, when trying to burn the magazine with Fiona's face on it, but she loved the show, nonetheless. =))**

**LAST CHAPTER… but I made it a LONG one. Enjoy!**

He brought a six-pack around. To break the ice.

She agreed to have a drink with him, and they sat outside on the porch at Drover's run. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Alex put his beer down by his feet and turned to her. "I know that I ran out and I didn't call," he began. "I can only imagine how you must have felt."

"I was so worried," she admitted. "I had an ache in my gut the size of a sheep station. I didn't know what had happened to you, you never picked up the phone."

"I know," he said gently. "I am so sorry. I promise that I will never do that to you again. Ever. If I run away, I'll take you with me."

Stevie laughed.

"I mean it," he said seriously. "There is no one in the world that I miss more than you, Stevie. I swear to God, that's the honest truth. I wanted to pick up the phone, I wanted to call you… I was just too messed up to know what way was up. I didn't know what to say. I had nothing to offer you."

"I don't expect anything, Alex," she told him.

"But you should."

"Alex, I-"

"Stevie, I… I just… I…"

"Just say it," she begged, unable to stand the awkwardness anymore. "Please."

"I love you," he whispered, facing her.

Their eyes locked.

The smile that filled her face, reached her eyes, and they sparkled like they hadn't done in years. "You do?"

"I do," he said. "I love you, Stevie. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it. I'm sorry I had to make you watch me with Fi, and me running out on you again. I was messed up. But I know now that I can't find what I need anywhere else."

"And what do you need?" she grinned.

"You. Us."

She leaned over the bench pressed her lips to his. She felt his hands encircle her waist and drew her closer. It felt so right being this close to him, like she had come home. "Me too," she whispered. "I love you, too."

"I know," he smiled.

Stevie laughed. "Good."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

They kissed again. And again. And again.

***S&A***

"Alex, stop it!" she smiled, trying to push him away from her.

But Alex was determined. He hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself since the minute he'd told her he loved her. Not that she was complaining. On the contrary, she was enjoying every single moment. But Stevie was a little scared. Now that she and Alex were together, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, as it did whenever anything good happened to her. She thought that if the whole world knew they were together, it was just a matter of time before she told the whole world that they were apart.

"I don't want to," he said, kissing her again.

It was hard to resist his kisses. She was addicted to him. To THEM.

They were working at the back of the house, and Stevie knew that if they weren't careful someone was going to catch them. And she wasn't ready for that.

"Alex…" she giggled, when he nibbled her neck. "Not our here!"

"Why not?" he asked, breaking apart, long enough to listen to what she had to say. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Stevie slapped him playfully in the arm. "Of course not. Maybe I'm just not ready to go public yet. Let's just keep it as our little secret, just for a while," she pleaded.

He sighed, trying to hide the smile from his face, despite the fact that he was a little disappointment. "I don't know if I can do that," he stated.

"We'll you're going to have to try," she laughed, fighting the urge to kiss him. She loved kissing him. His lips were soft and warm. "Besides, it could be a lot more fun this way."

"It would be even funner to kiss you whenever I felt like it," he insisted. She smiled as he kissed her again.

"I'll tell people soon, I promise."

"Okay," he said. "I gotta go. I got a farm to run. I'll come by and see you later. I love you," he kissed her one last time and then forced himself to leave her.

She watched him walk away. He had the cutest bum she'd ever seen. Finally, she turned back to work. She didn't stop thinking about him all day. And she was excited when he came by later, to ask her if she wanted to go to the pub.

"Sure," she said casually. She couldn't wait to be alone with him.

At the bar, Alex resisted the urge to kiss her.

"How you doin, cowgirl?" he smiled cheekily, looking down at her with desire etched across his face. He was as subtle as a sledge hammer.

"Alex, stop it," she grinned. "You're making it obvious. It's not going to take people long to figure it out."

Alex leaned in. "Figure what out? That I love you."

Stevie's smile widened. She had waited so long to hear that from him.

They managed a game of pool, and called it a tie.

Outside, Alex grabbed her around the waist and drew her close, kissing her deeply. She didn't resist this time and kissed him back

Eventually she broke apart. "I have to go to a camp-drafting demonstration tomorrow," she told him.

"Why?"

"Because I promised Regan."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Overnight?"

"What about me?" he pouted.

"You'll still be here when I get back," she laughed. she looked around to find that the car park was deserted, and snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him once before releasing him.

"Want to spend the night at Killarny?" he asked, wiggling his eyes suggestively.

"A little too soon, don't you think?"

"I hardly think three years is too soon," he said. "How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Until I get back."

"I'll hold you to that," he said.

"I'll call you while I'm gone," she promised.

He kissed her again. Stevie heard footsteps approaching and took her back to Drover's Run.

Alex was there the following morning to see her off. No one else was out the front, and so he used the opportunity to kiss her goodbye. "I missed you last night," he admitted. "Don't make me wait too long."

"I'll be home before you know it."

She kissed him quickly and then pulled away, but he was reluctant to let go, and Regan came around the corner at the exact moment that Stevie snaked her arms around his neck.

It wasn't until they pulled away that they noticed her presence. Regan stood smiling at them.

Stevie, who was never shy about anything, turned several shades red and buried her face in Alex's chest. When she had the courage to look at her friend, she was laughing. "When did this happen?"

"A couple of days ago," Alex answered. "But Stevie wanted to keep it a secret"

"I want details," Regan stated. "We better get going. Unless of course you'd rather stay with Romeo," she teased.

Stevie kissed Alex one more time and then stepped away. "Romeo will wait for me. I promised you I'd come, and I will."

As she went to climb into the driver's side of her Holden Ute, Alex mouthed, "I love you."

Stevie closed the door, unwound the window and yelled out as she pulled out the driveway. "I love you, Alex Ryan."

She smiled at Regan, who was looking at her with wide eyes. They hadn't even been driving for ten minutes when Stevie pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Regan laughed. "You're not…"

"I am," she replied, taking the ZAT phone in her hands and dialling Alex's number.

"Hi, cowgirl," he answered, as if he had been expecting her.

He sounded as happy as she was.

"Hi," she laughed. "I just wanted to tell you that I miss you."

Regan was laughing at her, and shaking her head.

"Good to know," he answered. "I didn't think you could last long without me."

"Is that right?"

"It is. I miss you, too. Are you going to turn around and come back?"

"No," she said, wishing that she hadn't made a promise. "But I'll be home tomorrow. I love you. I'll ring you again, tonight," she promised.

"Don't forget me."

"Never. Bye."

"See ya."

She forced herself to hang up.

"I want details?" Regan grinned.

"All I'll say is that Alex is naughty with his tongue," Stevie laughed.

***S&A***

"**I** love you," Stevie smiled happily, as she sat with her new husband on the plane. They were heading to Argentina for their honeymoon. Stevie was excited to see Tess and Nick, and she knew that Alex was looking forward to seeing his brother.

"I love you, too, beautiful," he replied, leaning over to give her a kiss. The two of them chatted excitedly on the way there and when they arrived at the airport, they collected their suitcases and headed outside to hail a cab.

Alex directed the cab driver to Nick and Tess' place. He'd been there before and she hadn't. When he pulled the car into their driveway, Tess and Nick came out to greet them. "Hi," Tess grinned, as Stevie stepped out of the car and gave her a hug.

"Hey," she laughed. "Wow… it's good to see you."

"Yeah you, too," she smiled. "Hi, Alex."

"Tess," he beamed. Alex hugged his brother. "Gid'day brother. How's it been?"

"Not bad. So you finally made an honest man of him, huh?" Nick teased Stevie, when he hugged her.

"Yeah, he finally realized how he couldn't live without me," she replied shooting Alex a smile.

"You were just as bad," Alex laughed.

"I never said I wasn't," she answered. Stevie returned to Alex's side and wrapped her arms around the back of him. He kissed her sweetly, and a moment later, they all went inside.

Tess showed Stevie the bedroom they would be staying in, while Alex and Nick stayed chatting in the kitchen. "How was the wedding?" Tess asked. She had wanted to be there, but Stevie and Alex had thought it was a waste since they'd be spending their Honeymoon with them.

"Perfect," Stevie smiled. "We had some issues on the way… but it was wonderful once we both got to the Alter."

"You look happy," Tess noticed.

"I am," she nodded. "I love him very much."

"He loves you, too," she assured her.

"I know he does," Stevie blushed and looked away. She turned back to Tess and changed the subject. "So how have you been? How do you like it here?"

"It's not Drover's. But I'm happy."

"Nothing does compare to the land does it," she agreed.

"Do you think you'd ever leave Drover's?"

"I dunno. I don't think so. But now that I'm married…" she laughed. "Gee that sounds funny. I'm married. If Alex wanted to leave, or something came up… as long as Alex was with me. I guess I'd move. I just hope that doesn't happen. No offence," she said.

"None taken. I miss the sunsets and sunrises. I miss the horses. I even miss the drenching. But it's not so bad here, I have Nick."

"What would we do without them, huh?"

"Do without who?" Alex asked, standing in the doorway.

Stevie grinned as he walked across the room and pulled her into his arms. "You," she answered, kissing him softly.

"Oh… the truth comes out. Girl talk."

"Gossip actually," she teased him. "Isn't that what you told me once? Girl's gossip."

"I did not. You asked me what gossip us men talked about."

Stevie laughed. "A man? Is that what you call yourself?"

"Nice. Real nice." He kissed her again and then turned to Tess. "Can you give us some space, Tess? I have to teach my wife, whose boss now."

"Yes. You wouldn't want to witness me killing you're brother in-law would you?"

"Is that right?'

Tess disappeared with a smile on her face. It had taken them a long time to get to that point, but Tess was happy for them. They deserved this. They'd waited long enough, and Tess had seen how gutted Stevie was when he met Fiona. She had waited a long time.

"I love you," Stevie murmured as she kissed him.

"I love you too, beautiful girl," he scooped her into his arms and lay her head on the pillow of the double bed. Luckily, Tess had had the sense to close the door behind her so that she and Nick could only hear the faint sound of laughter echo through the house.

*****S&A*****

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Stevie Hall-Ryan sighed sitting alone on the edge of the bath tub at the back of Drover's Run. It was a tough choice to make. She had finally come to call a place home and now she had to make a choice to leave or stay. Stevie's eyes darted towards the paddocks. It was a beautiful place.

She loved waking up in the morning to the sound of the birds and other farm animals. She loved the sunset and sunrise on Drover's. She loved the indescribable feeling of freedom when she was riding Banjo through the West paddock and along Skinny Jim's. She loved drenching and bringing in the cattle. She loved fixing fences and moving hay bales from shed to paddock.

How could she leave it all behind to move ten thousand miles away? Besides, she had imagined she and Alex would raise their children on the land. The place they had come to love each other. The land they both loved. A place they both called home.

But that feeling of freedom and having a home was nothing compared to waking up beside her husband to find him smiling at her. It was a feeling of peace and comfort. It was a feeling of safety and love. She knew that he loved her, and she didn't have to try to be someone else. She loved that about him. And she wouldn't change who he was either. She had loved him since the moment she stepped on Drover's, and he had been her mate years before that.

"Hey, mum," a voice called from behind her. Stevie turned to see her daughter, Rose, come and sit beside her. "Are you okay?"

Stevie nodded.

"Liar," she replied. "What's wrong?"

Stevie sighed and turned to face Rose. "Alex wants me to move to Argentina. He says he has a good steady job working with Nick and he's happy there," she told him. Rose's opinion mattered. Stevie wasn't sure she was willing to leave Rose without her okay. She had missed out on so much of her life as a mother and she didn't want to miss anymore, but she didn't want Alex to be unhappy in Australia, and she knew how much he was missing Nick.

"What's the problem?" Rose asked.

"It means leaving you… and Drover's."

"You don't want to leave Drover's? Can't you get a job up there, too?"

"Yeah. But I love the land it's the first place I've ever called home. And I don't want to leave you."

"But I'll be travelling in a few months. You'll hardly see me anyway. And once you get used to it, the next place will be your home. Wouldn't you rather be with Alex than here without him?"

Stevie frowned. "So you'd be okay with me moving to Buenos Aires? You could handle that?"

Rose smiled. "If it makes you happy, then yes. Mum, you've been here for me over the last two years and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. I love you, mum. But it's your turn to put you first. Don't you want to be with Alex?"

"Of course I do," she nodded. "It's the only thing I know I want. But if I say no, Alex will come back here. I won't be without him."

"Would he be happy?"

"No," she answered honestly.

"Would you be happy with Alex being unhappy?"

"No," she laughed, hugging her daughter. "When did you become so wise?"

"I learnt it from you," she grinned. "Do it, mum. Besides, you can always visit. The farm isn't going anywhere. Neither are the girls. Have you told them?"

Stevie shook her head. "Not yet."

"What do you think they'll say?"

"Go," she nodded.

"Why would they say that?"

"Because I love Alex and I belong with him. I know what you're getting at. I'm so proud of you Rose… you've really matured over the last year. I love you."

Rose blushed. "I love you too, mum. So are you going to leave?"

Stevie sighed. She could imagine what it was like to live somewhere else, she had done it a thousand times before, and though she would miss it, she would love the next place.

"I guess I am," she answered.

"Good. But you have to promise me something…"

"What's that?"

"That I get my own room when I come and visit you?"

"Aren't you pushing it just a little?"

"No," Rose looked horrified. "The last thing I want is to share a room with my mum and her husband."

"Well, I wasn't thinking that. Turbo's basket is quite comfortable," she teased. The two of them laughed for a while before Stevie went inside and broke the news to the girls. While they were all teary-eyed and sad to see her go, they knew it was a new beginning for her. A new life. A new chapter, and without Alex she would have been very unhappy.

After dinner Stevie called Alex in Argentina and when he answered she was smiling. She loved to hear the sound of his voice. "Hey beautiful," he greeted.

"Hi. I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you, too. Have you given any thought to what we talked about?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And? Can we move up here?"

"I've thought about it long and hard and I concluded that as much as I wanted to, it never works."

"What doesn't?" he asked sounding instantly disappointed. He figured she was leaning towards NO.

"Raising children on Drover's," she replied. "If we're going to have a baby, then we might as well raise it in Argentina, that way baby Claire has someone to play with."

"I like that idea," Stevie knew he was smiling.

"Is that all you're going to say?" she asked teasingly.

"I really like that idea. I want to move here, but if you don't then you know I'll come back to you."

"No," she laughed happily. "I mean usually when someone announces they're having a baby, you say congratulations."

There was a long silence on the other end.

"Alex, are you there?"

"Are you having a baby?" he asked nervously.

"No, we are."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope. Hi, dad," she beamed.

"Get over here, woman. Take the next plane here and hurry up."

Stevie laughed. "I got some things to do. I'll be another few weeks and then I'll come over."

"Fine. I'll take the next plane there and be with you."

"I like that idea."

"I'll see you as soon as I can," he assured her.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, mum. Can I tell Nick and Tess?"

"I'd like to tell Tess myself. You can tell Nick, but make sure he doesn't tell Tess."

"Right O."

The two hung up a moment later. Stevie found that she was excited. Yes, she was leaving her home, but she was going to love being with Tess again, and sharing her life with Alex was what she had wanted for years. It was perfect.

This was her happy ending.

**The reference to the "Alex is naughty with his tongue" actually came from an interview that Simmone Jade Mackinnon (Stevie) did a long time ago. She was asked how well Aaron (Alex) kisses, and that was her reply. **

**THANKS everyone, for reviewing and alerting and reading. I hope you enjoyed the journey. YAY… to happy endings!**


End file.
